


Drabble from 10/20/16, 6:31am

by Andr3wEzz



Series: Sleepy Muse [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott, Bottom Scott McCall, Drabble, M/M, Scerek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andr3wEzz/pseuds/Andr3wEzz
Summary: A morning drabble about morning sex





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one manages to both be written at my most and possibly my most explicit so far so kudos to my muse I guess? 
> 
> (it also might be my favorite)

Scott **needs** it in the morning.

Not that he is _any_ better or any less enthusiastic for their play but Scott has, more that once, woken him via some sort of sexual act. Sometimes with his hands, sometimes riding him and, like now, sometimes with his mouth.

The warmth is familiar, so are the short huffs of air when Scott is really concentrating on a job at hand and before he knows it Derek is matching his bobbing thrust for thrust. He snorts as he realizes Derek is waking and, soon after, moves himself into position to ride his husband properly.

Derek's voice isn't quite awake yet so what would be a snarl or growl just sounds like aggressive snorting as he, again, matching him thrust for thrust and soon his hands wake and find themselves both holding and pushing down Scott's ass. Shaky breaths greet the development, as do Scott's own hands pressing down on his chest and it becomes obvious neither has long before....

What can only be described as aggressive exhaling followed by as soft 'fuck' is all that precedes the first shot hitting the underside of his chin and a second landing in his chest hair, which is fine as he is squeezing his partner's ass and joining him by his third one.

It's still too dark out to see him properly so he feels more than sees Scott collapse on his chest and kiss his jawline feverishly while they ride out the aftershocks and soon both heartbeats begin to slow again and Scott nuzzles his chest as they enjoy what little time remains of their home still this quiet. Which isn't to say Derek would have if any other way - a pack house is meant to be shared and he was pleased Scott favored his mother's philosophy of an alpha's house being available to their pack at all times of the day - but sometimes it was nice to have it all to themselves too.

**Author's Note:**

> comparing this to the other one from the 20th I can see my mind wanted them to be more closely themed than the other 2 beforehand maybe that's just an after effect of both being from the same day?
> 
> I'm not sure how many of these will eventually be published - so I'm leaving the series open indefinitely - but when they come I'll be sure to post them ASAP.


End file.
